


Promise you (with my pinky finger)

by Effymaybe



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effymaybe/pseuds/Effymaybe
Summary: Jennie realizes some important stuff while flying to Lisa’s home.





	Promise you (with my pinky finger)

Jennie stares throughout the window besides her seat. Everything is sky. Light blue extends beyond, infinite. Inside the plane, almost everything is creamy. The floor, the blanket on top of her tights, the feeling of Lisa’s thumb caressing the back of her hand tenderly.

Jennie breathes deeply before turning her head. She needs it. She’s been needing it lately, some sort of preparation before being brave enough to face her friend’s features. 

It’s kind of useless and Jennie knows it. Nothing prepares her enough for the way her heart warms up almost alarmingly at the sight of Lisa’s eyes.

It wasn’t always like that. Or it was. Jennie is not sure anymore. But she’s only noticed the way in which her body reacts to the blonde’s soft chuckle after she confessed two weeks ago. 

-

“I like you, Jennie”, Lisa said, her doe eyes drowning in deep chocolate. “I really do”.

Jennie only stared at her friend, her heart threatening to jump out of her chest. 

“But then again, who wouldn’t? You are generous, brilliant and incredibly talented”. 

Lisa smiled with a hint of sadness Jennie immediately wished she could make disappear.

“And of course, ridiculously gorgeous, but you already know that”, Lisa stated almost shyly.

“Oh”, Jennie answered, lost of words.

 _You are breathtaking_ , she wanted to say. She didn’t.

“And I’m just telling you this because I want you to trust me the way I trust you. Unconditionally. And I can’t expect you to do so if I’m not completely honest with you”.

Lisa tilted her head just like a kitten.

Jennie had to restrain herself from caressing her cheeks with the pad of her fingers.

But she didn't.

She didn't speak, either. 

“I know you don’t feel the same. And it’s okay”, the blonde stated, her voice trembling a bit. “I mean…it kind of sucks, to be honest. But it will be okay. I’ll deal with this. I’ll move on from you”.

She raised her pinky.

“I promise”.

Jennie nodded, her chest tightening.

_No, no, no._

Her voice was stuck in the base of her throat.

Jennie intertwined her pinky with Lisa’s, sealing the promise. Behind her back, though, she crossed her ring and pointer fingers tightly, her heart breaking in a way that almost made her breathless. 

-

“Jennie”, Lisa exclaims suddenly, bringing her back to the plane, eyes glinting, “do you wanna eat with me and mom once we land? She’s making Pad Thai for you!”

Jennie’s heart summersaults. Lisa is so beautiful, so pure, so radiant. 

She’s looking at the brunette expectantly, a wide smile adorning her inviting lips, and for the first time since the confession, Jennie allows herself to imagine how things would be if she had been completely honest with Lisa.

_You would be with her, idiot. You would be allowed to lean in and let your breath linger against her mouth. You would even be allowed to tilt your head a bit and-_

“Jen? You don’t have to if you don’t feel like it”.

Jennie blinks quickly at the sad tone Lisa tries to hide and gasps softly.

“No, no, I would love to. You know I love being with you and your family”.

The blonde chuckles delighted. She squeezes Jennie’s hand with her own and lets her eyes drift to the window besides the brunette.

“My family is yours”, she murmurs, almost to herself.

Jennie hears, of course. She blushes, sudden happiness rushing from her chest to her whole body.

_And her mom would call you daughter, which she kind of does already despite Lisa’s complaints, but it would have completely different meaning and it would be so cute. And you would have to fight. You would have to face consequences. But you would have Lisa._

Jennie lets her gaze admire her friend’s facial features intently, wide eyes still shining dreamily, thinking probably about how hard she’s going to hug her parents once she lands home. (Jennie almost never fails to know what Lisa is thinking about).

_You would have Lisa, and everything would be worth it._

The thought hits Jennie gently, realization making her body feel a bit numb, but in a nice way. Finally, all pieces begin to fit together, the perfect puzzle shaping just in front of Jennie’s eyes.

She squeezes Lisa’s hand without being able to stop herself, adrenaline and joy making her fidget in her place lightly. The blonde seems to snap out of her thoughts and looks at her friend curiously, full of attention, dripping affection.

“I love you”, Jennie says breathlessly.

“I love you”, Lisa answers without missing a beat.

The brunette stares at her friend a bit frustrated, knowing exactly that what Lisa means by that is _‘I love you even if it hurts, but I’m working on it. Thank you for staying by my side’_ , and that’s not what Jennie wanted. That’s not what Jennie wants.

And it’s the pure fondness reflected in Lisa’s eyes and the thought of the blonde truly moving on from her what prompts her to lean in almost too quickly to catch Lisa’s lips between her own impulsively.

She regrets her actions immediately, honestly, because that’s not the way she wanted things to be, but all her thoughts disappear when she feels Lisa kissing back eagerly, her left hand moving to grasp Jennie’s nape gently.

It’s _amazing_ , and it gets impossibly better when Jennie tilts her head slightly to search for another perfect angle, letting the pad of her fingers caress the line of Lisa’s jawline tenderly.

They pull away after the blonde decides to get a little bold and nip Jennie’s lower lip just enough for the brunette to gasp in delight. Lisa leans back then, trying to hide her quick breaths, a hesitant smile appearing in her face.

Jennie opens her eyes slowly, trying to adapt to a reality apart from Lisa’s kisses (not the best reality, she decides) and lets her gaze lock with the blonde’s, her heart hammering against her chest.

They just stare at each other, a bit stunned, until Lisa can’t stop herself from letting her smile widen in an almost dopey manner, making Jennie grin in the exact same way. Soon, they are both giggling girlishly, gleeful, their hands finding their way back to each other once again.

“I love you”, Jennie repeats. She hopes her message is clearer now.

“You mean it like _that_ ”, Lisa murmurs, her eyes widening a bit.

“Yes, Lili”.

“I love you too”, the blonde almost whispers, her tone laced with wonder.

Jennie smiles big, her cheeks hurting a bit but in a perfect way.

However, a sudden thought crosses her mind and makes her frown lightly.

“What is it, Jen?” Lisa asks softly.

“I confessed on a plane”, she says. “We had our first kiss on a plane”, she adds, her lips slightly pouted.

Lisa just smiles, completely endeared by the brunette.

“Oh, _first_ kiss? Does that mean you want _more_ kisses?”

Jennie blushes.

“Yeah… I mean… Unless you don’t, which I would understand, of course-”

“I would like you to kiss me _always_ ”, the blonde states without hesitation.

Jennie bites the inside of her left cheek, her heart beating at an embarrassing pace  
.  
“So cheesy, Lili”.

“Only for you, ‘cause I know you love it”, Lisa answers.

Jennie leans in again, unable to stop herself. The blonde meets her in the middle, their kiss slow and tender.

“I thought you were against plane kisses”, the blonde states teasingly, pecking Jennie’s lips between words.

“I would never be against your kisses. I just would’ve liked to make it more romantic. A movie-like confession after some fancy food, illuminated by scented candles, maybe…”

Lisa pulls away only a bit, their noses still touching.

“But this is perfect. Besides…technically, I confessed first”.

Jennie gasps as if offended, her eyes playful.

“But I kissed you first!”

The blonde doesn’t fight back. She simply lets herself enjoy the gorgeous sight in front of her eyes.

Jennie smiles softly.

They are in love.

“I don’t have to keep my promise now, right?” Lisa asks suddenly.

“What promise, love?” the brunette asks, her fingers running through golden silk.

“The one I made the day I confessed. I promised I would move on from you”.

“Oh”, Jennie frowns, “I totally invalidated that one”.

Lisa rises her eyebrows, her fingertips instinctively reaching to caress Jennie’s soft cheeks.

“I crossed my fingers behind my back during the promise, so yeah”, she explains.

Lisa chuckles, a bit surprised. _So unpredictable. So perfect._

“Can we make a new one? A valid one?”

“Yes”, Jennie breathes.

Lisa raises her pinky solemnly.

“I promise never to move on from you”.

The brunette laughs openly only to place the palm of her hand against her mouth quickly after. She peeks past Lisa to check on Jisoo and Rosé on the pair of seats a few meters away. Still sleeping. Good. Se loves her friends, but she _really_ wants more kisses.

“Something more romantic?” Lisa offers teasingly.

“Yes, please”.

“Alright. Then I promise to love you this way forever”.

“And how is that?”

“With everything I am”.

Jennie has to make an effort to avoid sobbing like a teenager just then.

Lisa is just _perfect_.

The brunette locks her pinky finger with Lisa’s.

“I promise to love you with everything I am too, Lili”, she answers.

Lisa smiles.

“No crossed fingers?”

“Of course not. This is a completely valid promise, so don’t even think about breaking it”, Jennie murmurs, leaning in a bit to let her lips caress Lisa’s.

“Wouldn’t think of it, gorgeous”, Lisa answers before tilting her chin up a bit, catching Jennie’s soft lips in a slow kiss.

“We’ll go on a date tomorrow”, the brunette breathes against velvety pink.

“Okay”.

“And we’ll discuss our story properly”.

“Okay”.

The brunette smiles in joy.

As the plane gets closer and closer Lisa’s home, Jennie knows everything will be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Short fluff. I missed this. Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
